


rumors.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [42]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Their first meeting had been photographed, some award show that they'd both ended up at.or:  Rockstar Anakin is photographed with actress Padmé and the world goes crazy thinking they're together but they're not.  So Anakin decides to take a shot at making it a reality.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	rumors.

**Author's Note:**

> day 42, drabble 42.
> 
> Prompt 042 - rumors.

Their first meeting had been photographed, some award show that they'd both ended up at. Then someone published that photo and the world went crazy, rumors flying about rockstar Anakin Skywalker and actress Padmé Amidala. He'd always thought Padmé was gorgeous, so he decided to take a shot and after getting her number via her manager, he called and asked if she'd like to have dinner sometime. To his surprise, Padmé enthusiastically agreed, and so they had dinner. That was photographed too, but neither of them cared. It was the start of something that they could instantly tell was special.


End file.
